Journey: The Missing Moments
by danzcoach24
Summary: This will be a companion piece to my story "Journey". It will basically be a series of one shots covering the moments I missed in the original story.


_Author's note: there is no set schedule for these. I will write them and lost as they come. If anyone has any requests just in box me and I will see what I can do. This first chapter was a request from Kristen003 so I hope she likes it!_

 _I do not own the Mortal Insturments._

 _Please read and review_

Chapter 1: Send Her My Love

Wedding fever seemed to catch on after Clary and Jace's big day. About a year later Simon and Izzy tied the knot, followed a few months after that by Jocelyn and Luke and finally, a little over two years after Clary became Mrs Lightwood, Magnus became Mr. Lightwood-Bane. It was on his honeymoon with Alec the newlyweds brought home more than just souvenirs for everyone...they brought home a baby.

When all three Lightwood-Banes had finally returned home they invited their friends to come and meet their newest addition. It was a night filled with laughter...just like every night had been since the minute they all met. Rafael Lightwood-Bane was adorable and he had quickly taken to his new aunts and uncles just as quickly as he had taken to his new dads.

However, a new baby meant an early night and Clary and Jace were back in bed at their Hamptons house before 10.

"Wasn't he beautiful Jace?"

Clary's head was resting on Jace's chest, his fingers gently running thru her red curls.

"Not as beautiful as you holding him."

Clary playfully slapped his chest.

"I'm being serious. He was a gorgeous baby."

"I'm being serious too. Seeing you hold our nephew...you looked stunning."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Jace's hands still played with her hair. Clary listening to the steady beat of Jace's heart. It was a few minutes before Jace spoke again.

"Maybe we could start thinking about having one?"

"A baby...our baby?"

"Yeah. I mean if you are not ready we can wait. I don't..."

"Jace Lightwood I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They kissed and kissed and kissed...

—-

About two months after they met Rafael, Jace and Clary found themselves pacing in their bedroom waiting for the timer on Jace's phone to go off.

"How much more time Jace?"

"Two minutes."

"What? That means it's only been a minute...time must be moving backward."

Jace huffed, ran his fingers thru his hair, and sat on the bed. Clary came over and sat on his lap.

"It could be negative. What if it's negative?"

"We will just keep trying. Trying is fun."

Jace wiggled his eyebrows as he said the last part. Clary smiled at her husband.

"I'm so in love with you."

"Good. Because I'm so in love with you Mrs Lightwood."

 _Beep, beep, beep._

The couple looked at each other, stood up and grabbed hands as they walked towards the bathroom. Clary's hands were shaking as she took the stick off the counter, Jace close enough behind to be looking over her shoulder. They slowly moved their eyes away from the stick and looked at each other thru the mirror...huge smiles beginning to emerge on both their faces. Clary turned around and wrapped her arms around Jace...burying her face in his neck and whispered...

"We are going to have a baby."

—

The first few months of the pregnancy had been great. Clary experienced some morning sickness early on but nothing that kept her out of commission for too long. That all changed around the five month mark. It started with faint stomach pains that Clary was able to dismiss but then one day, when Clary was out shopping with Izzy, the pain was so bad she nearly fell down. Izzy could see on Clary's face how bad the pain was and immediately took her to the doctor.

It was kidney stones. Clary had dealt with them a few years earlier. They had done an MRI figured out where they were and had basically zapped them with some kind of shock wave. Unfortunately, none of that could be done while Clary was pregnant and to add to the issue the doctor didn't think she could naturally pass them...something about her ureter being too narrow. It would be bed rest and pain management until they either passed on their own or the baby was born.

Jace waited on her hand an foot. When they had decided to have a baby he had worked with his assistant, Tessa, to clear as much of his schedule as they could. Once she was on bed rest he refused to do anything for work...it was about her and their baby and making sure they were both taken care of.

"So what movie is on tap this afternoon?"

"I was thinking we could watch our wedding video?"

"It is some of my best work"

"Are you saying you were acting at our wedding?"

"Clary, I never need to act with you. Every smile, every tear...all of it was real."

"Good because I'm pregnant. You don't want the pregnant lady mad at you."

"Never!"

—

By the ninth month Clary was done with being pregnant and was really done with bed rest. She had kicked Jace out of the house for a few hours...at this point he was constantly fussing over every little thing. Clary loved her husband and she knew he meant well but it was driving her crazy. He didn't go easily. It was only after Izzy agreed to come out for the day that he agreed.

"Iz, I feel like a beached whale."

"It's almost over Clary. Pretty soon you are going to be a mommy to my first niece."

"They lie Iz. They say you are pregnant for nine months. It's all you ever hear and it's a lie. You can be pregnant for ten months...ten months! I love this baby I do and I want her to be healthy and beautiful but I'm ready for her to come out. Does that make me terrible?"

"No. It makes you human."

Izzy reached over to rub Clary's belly. It had been discussed early on...the only people who could touch her belly were Jace, Izzy, Simon, Magnus and Alec. As Izzy smoothed her hand over what Clary thought was the spot the baby was resting her elbow her face turned somber.

"It will happen for you to Iz. Just give it Time. You haven't been trying that long."

"I know it's just Alec went on his honeymoon and brought back a baby and you and Jace tried for what two weeks?"

"Jace always said trying was the fun part."

"Simon says the same thing."

"My best friend is very smart. Just be patient Iz. Your time will come and then I'll come over to your house and try to make you forget you look like a house."

—

The stones never passed and the baby never turned so at 37 weeks Jace brought Clary to the hospital for a scheduled c-section. Jace's security team was thrilled with the idea. A schedule meant they could prepare. The could recon the hospital and the routes they would take. They could schedule who would be on the detail that day. It was something they could control and if Clary had learned anything in the four plus years she had been with Jace is was that his security team loved being in control.

When they entered the hospital thru the VIP entrance they were immediately taken to a private room. The nurse prepped Clary and showed Jace where he could clean up and put on his scrubs. The doctor then came in and explained for the hundredth time what was about to happen. Jace and Clary tried to listen but all either could think about was that in a few hours they were going to be holding their baby girl.

The rest went by in a blur. They soon moved into an operating room gave Clary an epidural but otherwise she was fully awake. Jace held her hand throughout it all. He told her he loved her and kissed her forehead and he never looked away from her face. Clary figured it was more because he didn't want to see any of what they were doing to his wife to get their daughter out but Clary loved it none the less. All she could see in his eyes was how much he loved her. She was going thru a major surgery and seeing that much love in her husband's eyes made her calm.

Clary wasn't aware of time passing but then she heard a baby cry...her baby cry and the world literally stopped. The doctor held her up. She was screaming and covered in gunk but to Clary she was perfect. Tears started falling down Clary's cheeks and when she looked over at Jace she could see he was crying too. The nurse took the baby over to a table while the doctor finished closing up Clary. The couple could still hear her crying.

"She is so beautiful Clary."

"I can't believe she is ours."

Once she was clean the nurse rested her on Clary's chest and for the first time since entering the world she stopped crying. With Jace's right arm around her shoulder and his left hand holding the baby's Clary felt a wave of happiness wash over her and new tears fell. Jace kissed the side of her head and then rested his forehead against the spot he kissed.

The new family of three was soon returned to their room and for a few blissful moments it was just Clary, Jace and their daughter.

"Should,I text the others that they can come up? Or do you need to rest?"

"No tell them to come up. I want them to meet her."

Jace sent off a group text and in less five minutes their room was filled with the voices of the people they loved most in the world.

"My baby has a baby...can you believe it Robert. Our Jace is a Dad."

Maryse was staring at the bundle in her arms...a smile so big it threatened to tear apart her face. Robert was sitting next to his wife with one arm wrapped around her staring at his granddaughter in awe.

"She is beautiful. But Maryse you need to share her with everyone else."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Jocelyn would you like to hold her?"

It went on like that for a while...the baby getting passed from person to person. Each cooing over her and saying how beautiful she was. It was Izzy who finally asked the question they were all thinking.

"Soooooooo what's her name?"

"Valentina Phoebe Lightwood"

Jace said the name like he was announcing the next queen of England but to him his daughter was royalty. A little bit of him and a little bit of Clary. Her name was to honor Clary's Dad and Jace's grandmother but as he looked around the room he realized his little girl would carry a small piece of all the people who loved her. Maryse and Robert would teach her to ride horses and Jocelyn would buy Val her first art kit. Simon would help her with her math homework and his wife would help her get dressed for the prom. It would be Magnus that taught her the magic in music and Alec that taught her the art of leadership. Luke would talk to her about her namesake, sharing stories of their youth and her big cousin Rafael would be her first and life long friend. Jace had heard once that it takes a village to raise a child and as he thought about everything all these people had to teach his daughter that saying finally rang true.

Clary was beginning to doze off as everyone still chatted around her. It was Jace who finally spoke up and invited them all back tomorrow. Everyone hugged and kissed the new parents and left the hospital with hearts filled with love.

"You ready to go to sleep?"

"You're going to stay the night, right?"

"Yup, one of the perks of this room is a bed for the new Dad."

"I have never been more happy that I married a rich and famous actor than I am right now. I don't want you to leave. I like that it's the three of us in here. Our little family."

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere I love being with my girls."

"I love you more than I ever thought I could."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep. We have a whole new life waiting for us."

"I'm so happy I get to spend it with you. Forever and always."


End file.
